


Berry Wonders

by Katherine



Category: Bravelands - Erin Hunter
Genre: Book 1: Broken Pride, Gen, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Berry wonders if Fearless will find a better life with a pride, and considers other changes.
Kudos: 4





	Berry Wonders

Berry wonders if Fearless will find a better life with a pride rather than living with the Brightforest troop. A more natural one, certainly. Surely a lion cub should grow up surrounded by other lions, low-slung tawny shapes instead of the grey-brown of baboons. Fearless was born to the savanna, not to the security of trees. Although angry at the pride leader Titan who he calls usurper, Fearless might change his allegiance.

Berry has her own changes to contemplate, not the least her father's new status as Crownleaf. Berry remains a Highleaf, of course, but since the Feats the friend she loves is now only one ranking beneath her. Yet Thorn is as forbidden as he was when a Deeproot. Their love will have to remain secret, but Berry vows it will not change with the new circumstances. Nor, she believes, will Thorn's friendship with Fearless; that too is strong.


End file.
